This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
At present, portable electronic products (or mobile terminals) have been widely applied in numerous aspects of people's life, and have become a leading factor in the development of the semiconductor industry. Moreover more and more types of portable electronic products are emerging, e.g., MP3, MP4, PMP, MID, mobile TV terminals, tablet computers, etc., along with the constant development of sciences and technologies, and these portable electronic products can provide audio and video playing, and other entertainment functions, and also provide navigation, an access to the Internet, business, disease diagnosis, and other service functions to thereby greatly facilitate people's life.
For the sake of portability, the portable electronic products are generally provided with chargeable batteries built in the products to power system circuits in the products. At present the batteries have been widely charged in two general schemes: in one of the schemes, the batteries are charged by a specialized power source adaptor (charger), i.e., in the standard DCP charging scheme, where the power source adaptor generally supports an output of only fixed voltage, e.g., 5V, 9V, 12V, etc., so that the output voltage may not be selectable flexibly, and it may take a long period of time to charge the batteries, for example, it typically takes 3 to 4 hours to charge a drained battery of a handset until the battery is fully charged; and in the other scheme, the batteries are charged by a host (e.g., a computer, etc.), i.e., in the SDP charging scheme.